


The Workshop (Day 4)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [4]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hugbear family, Klarg is so underappreciated, Other, Using their official names on the wiki, he's a blessing, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part four of Candlenights oneshots: Shopping for/wrapping gifts-Why procrastinate? There wasn't a lot to wrap, but Taako put it off until Magnus gave death threats. He rushed towards some old friends for help.





	The Workshop (Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Day four here we go. I love these boys

  1. Shopping for/wrapping gifts



 

“Taako please wrap these. If you don’t you’ll all die a horrible death. How do I know? Cause I’ll be the one to kill you.” Magnus breathed out setting five boxes in front of the wizard. This is too much. He couldn't even carry the boxes let alone wrap whatever was in them. 

“Maggie my man. You need to calm down.” Taako said tipping his oversized magenta hat back and moving his hand in a wave motion. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to his body so he was right up in his face.

“Taako you need to understand that if these aren’t wrapped by the end of the week, I’m going to kill you and I hope there's a pod somewhere with your body inside it.” Magnus threatened. Beads of sweat were on his forehead and deep bags were under his eyes. He had only gotten an hour of sleep.

“Alright my man.” Taako said pulling his arm back and adjusting the bangles on it. He pulled out his wand, a replacement until Lup got around to fixing the umbrastaff and cast levitate on the boxes. Taako strutted out of the room until he was sure Magnus couldn’t see him before dropping the boxes with a defeated sigh. 

 

For the next three days, Magnus kept asking about those boxes and if the gifts were wrapped. Taako always said he’d get around to them but never did. Until the sixth day rolled around. Magnus grew impatient and kept asking him. Every second he saw Taako he asked and asked until Taako just left.

“Yo Maggie what are you doing?” Taako asked stepping into the pocketworkship which was now filled with wood and ducks. Magnus was at the grindstone, quite literally. He was sharpening rail splitter while humming a song to himself.

“Getting ready.” Magnus hummed not looking up from what he was doing.

“For what my man?” Taako asked leaning against the door frame.

“To kill you. I know you didn't wrap those gifts. Rail splitter needed to get something for the holiday season. I choose your head if those gifts aren’t wrapped by tomorrow night. Get to it.” Magnus smiled watching the man in the doorway freeze. Taako nodded slowly before backing out of the workshop and pulling out his stone to Avis speakers.

“Avi can you prepare a pod for me? I got something to take care of.” He breathed out as he ran out of the room towards where he left the boxes. He casted levitate once again and hoisted them up and behind himself as he rushed towards the pod room as fast as he could in the glimmering mauve platform boots he had on. There was a hum in agreement as Taako made his way down the hallway. 

“Hey Taako what’s up? Oh no are those from Magnus?” Avi greeted as one of the pods warmed up. For him. Taako casted the boxes into the pod with a groan.

“I was supposed to wrap them now he’s gonna kill me. You got where the Hugbears are? Send us there.” Taako said hopping in the pod and closing the hatch and tapping the box. With the family of five they would be sure to make sure that it’s all set and ready to go hoping Magnus wouldn’t kill him.

He was sent off on the short trip to Lucas’ lab where the family stayed. The pod came down, giving Taako a chance to grab the boxes again and get out of the pod.

“W-who goes there?” A soft voice called out stepping through the front door, still some crystals and schorces from the day of story and song. Nothing they couldn’t handle.

“It’s me. Taako from T.V. saviour of the universe.” Taako boasted seeing a bugbear walk out with a apron tied around her hair waist and a frying pan in the air. She lowered it with a smile and straightened out the pink and red checkered apron.

“Oh Taako! Yes you saved our boy! Daniel will be thrilled that he has a guest. Come in.” She said opening the door all the way and walking over to shake his hand before stopping herself “I’m Jamie Green, Daniels mother. What are these boxes for?”

“Yeah Magnus wants help wrapping these Candlenight gifts. Klar- er- I mean  _ Daniel  _ knows who he is. He should help.” Taako said shaking her large, furry hand and looking at the boxes. She nodded and picked them up with ease.

“Anything for the man who returned our boy!” Jamie smiled showing her fangs. Taako nodded with a smile watching her carry the boxes inside their relatively crystallized home. She kept idle chatter going as they headed down the stairs until they reached the main room of their home.

“Taako? What in the blazes are you doing here?” Klarg exclaimed watching the elf walk into the glimmering room. There was a tiny bush in the corner, small crystals hung from the ceiling off strings and glowed. Klarg scampered over the crystal furnished with a smile.

“Just hanging out. Trying to wrap gifts. I was thinking Danile my man.” He was interrupted

“No Taako you can call my Klarg.” He said embracing the elf in a tight hug.

“Good. So as I was saying. Magnus wants me to wrap these Candlenight gifts but I don’t think I could do them by myself. You guys can take whatever you want from it, I don’t care. But Magnus will kill me if they’re not done.” Taako explained looking at the Hugbear family that was around the room. Klarg looked back at them, then back at Taako with a smile.

“Well sure thing! Come on gang. We got some holiday cheer!” Klarg laughed watching his family rush over. It was a circle of fur with Taako in the middle as the doubled up to grab the boxes.

“There’s suplies in one of them.” Taako muttered taking a glanced inside one of the boxes which did contain the supplies. At least twelve rolls of thick, red, green and silver wrapping paper were under a couple yards of ribbon and a few pairs of scissors with quite a few rolls of heavy duty tape. “Grab one and let’s get started.”

“Taako you remember my family right? My ma Jamie, my pa Aaron, and this is my sister Christie. My grandpa passed last year.” Klarg said pointing at the hugbears around the room which he briefly met once before. At least now he could put a name to the furry faces. Taako waved with a wink. While he was sorry for their lost, he wanted to seem positive.

“These are all ducks?” Christie questioned opening the box and looking inside it, pulling out a single wooden duck. Of course they were all ducks. Magnus’ speciality was ducks and furniture. No way would something along the lines of fantasy ikea would fit in this box.

“That’s Maggie for you.” Taako sighed tossing a roll of tape at Aaron and a roll of wrapping paper. He set them down and pulled out a stack of thin cardboard. More foldable boxes for the small ducks.

“I promise this will be worth your while. I’ll get you all a seat at the Candlenights party, one hundo percent guaranteed.” Taako grinned feeling bad that he was pushing this work load onto the family of Hugbears.

“That would be amazing, thank you Mr. Taako.” Jamie said looking at one of the ducks with a smile. Taako shook his head.

“Just call me Taako. No need for the Mr. business.” The wizard chuckled earning a smile and a nod from the large creature in front of him. It wasn’t everyday that the Hugbear family met a celebrity, or the saviour of the universe, or just anybody really. It was a rough life living in an old science lab that was on it’s last life lines. But it was their home and having visitors was a gift.

“Why do you need these wrapped exactly?” Aaron asked folding out one of the boxes and placing a duck inside it. He passed it onto Klarg who wrapped it with help taping it from his sister, only a few pieces of the sticky material in her fur, and finally having Jamie wrap it in a bow. Taako made a mental note to help her get those out later.

“Magnus said he’d kill me. He’d do it too.” Taako sighed earning a nod of agreement from Klarg. He does recall something along the lines of a dog being thrown into the fire, his dog if he was not mistaken. Aaron looked down at the box, afraid to ask more about the two's friendship.

-

It only took them six hours, nine rolls of wrapping paper, four rolls of tape, and all the boxes available. They had all picked out their favorite duck from the boxes with a smile on their face. Christie chose one with a bow, Jamie had one with an apron, Aaron chose one with a pipe, while Klarg decided on one with a wizard's hat. As far as the ducks went, there wasn’t that much of a difference between them as they had intended from the creative and large man. But he was under a large amount of pressure as of lately.

“You don’t know how much this means to me. Whenever your place finally collapses, you can stay at my place.” Taako said watching the last of the boxes be piled into the pod, ready to ship back to the base. 

“Thank you Taako. We’ll take you up on that offer at sometime.” Klarg smiled giving Taako another bear hug. Taako hugged him back, or at tried to get his arms around him with no luck. Klarg stepped back and allowed Taako to get into the pod and back to base.

Magnus was slumped against the wall and was snoring rather loudly. Avi pointed at him in fear as the pod lowered giving Taako a warning of who was there. The sphere touched the floor and sent a rush of wind around them which made Magnus wake up.

“You finish them?” He yawned feeling around for railsplitter. Taako rolled his eyes and gestured towards the smaller boxes behind him. Magnus let out a breath of relief and laid against the wall again. Taako levitated the boxes out of the room with a sigh.

“Get some sleep Maggie.” The wizard said removing his navy blue cape and setting it overtop the larger man. He nodded slightly and closed his eyes to sleep once again. Taako kicked him awake. “In our room idiot. This is a work place.” Magnus nodded standing up and leaving railsplitter in the docking bay, far away from Taakos head.


End file.
